Brawlers Rating
Here are the list of rating of each brawler overall. Below it shows how good or crappy a brawler is, will be tiered for distinction... Only the rated brawler is listed below. This is rated overall in modes! Initial are also called "original" which means are their stats and the mechanics is that when they are first released. And note that brawlers stated on that certain point of time (before/after the buff/nerf) is not necessarily because of the changes itself and its also because of the meta changes that is affecting the overall ranking. The ranking will only update when the brawler has changed tiers. Last Updated: 18/2/17. Better brawlers right now (no particular order) Crow is the best brawler in the game right now *Barley *Brock *Colt *Crow *Dynamike *Ricochet *Tara *Spike *Bull *Darryl Crappier brawlers right now (no particular order) Piper and Pam is the fucking worst brawler right now *Bo *Jessie *Nita *Mortis *Pam *Piper *Shelly *El primo *Poco S Tier *'Crow' right now *'Darryl' right now *''Initial Tara'' *''Initial Piper'' *''Initial Mortis'' *''Initial Shelly'' *''Initial Poco'' *''Initial El Primo'' *Mortis after his reduce dash range nerf *Bo after his fourth mine buff *Jessie before her turret slower fire speed nerf and after the turret health decay removal buff *Piper after her super reload slower nerf *Crow before his range and super reload nerf *Dynamike before his super damage nerf *Brock after his rocket speed and hitpoints buff *Barley before his bottle speed nerf A Tier *'Nita' right now *'Tara' right now *'Ricochet' right now *'Spike' right now *'Bull' right now *''Initial Spike'' *''Initial Jessie'' *''Initial Bull'' *Mortis after his hitpoints nerf *Brock after sept 4 buff *Piper after her damage reduce and super damage reduce nerf *Poco after his range nerf *Colt after his reload speed and hitpoints buff *Shelly before her star power nerf *El primo before his hitpoints nerf *Dynamike after his super damage nerf *Brock after the december 2017 update *Pam after her healing station buff and before its nerf B Tier *'El Primo' right now *'Shelly' right now *'Bo' right now *'Jessie' right now *'Barley' right now *'Colt' right now *'Dynamike' right now *'Brock' right now *'Mortis' right now *''Initial nita'' *''Initial darryl'' *Colt before his health and reload speed buff *Bo before his fourth mine buff (after his second reload buff) *Nita after her bear health decay remove and slower reload buffs nerfs *Spike after his hitpoints herf and his super lesser duration once they get out of range nerf *Pam before the dec 7 update *Nita before her hitpoints buff *Poco before the dec 7 update C Tier *'Poco' right now *''Intial crow'' *Brock after his super more rockets buff *Bo after his first reload buff, and also after his hitpoints increase *Jessie after her orb damage nerf *Tara after her hitpoints and super damage buff *Ricochet after his reload speed and hitpoints buff *Poco before the dec 7 update *Bull before the dec 7 update *Piper after her third damage nerf *Spike before his reload tiem buff *Mortis before his bulky buff D Tier *''Initial Colt'' *''Initial Barley'' *''Initial Bo'' *Dynamike before his 180 stick 540 big 1.4 explode time buff *Barley before his 140 damage and faster bottle buff *El primo before his hitpoints buff (after his attack nerf) *Ricochet after his first hitpoints buff *Bull before his damage and hitpoints and star power buff E Tier *'Piper' right now *'Pam' right now (after the healing station nerf and hitpoints buff) *''Initial Dynamike'' *Brock after his 8% reload faster buff *Poco after his damage nerf *Ricochet ater his fifth bullet shot buff *Mortis after his movement speed nerf Fuck you Tier (F Tier) Only place this brawler on this tier who really sucks that much *Tara after her 3 nerfs *''Initial ricochet'' *''Initial brock'' ='"Fictional Brawlers"'= God Tier *Me!: The supposed strongest brawler in the world! Who is jiawhien2015! the page havent created but i am pretty sure than i am the best in the world!!!! *Blue Octopus *Zeus ' ' *Night Bitch *F1 car *Tank *Conductor *Boo *Terminator S Tier *Angry Scientist *Hog Rider *Santa Claus *Minigunner *Giant *Electro Wizard *Bandit *Archer Queen *Mario A Tier *Elite Barbarian *Elite Archer *Lassie *Mini P.E.K.K.A. *Dancer *Princess *Ice Wizard *T-rex *Super Monkey B Tier *Wizard *P.E.K.K.A. *Cannon Cart *Mega Knight *Military Sniper C Tier * D Tier *Sparky Fuck you Tier (F Tier) * Category:Others Category:Informational Pages